kEHIDUPAN YANG KERAS
by Devil May Roxas
Summary: ini adalah cerita tentang siapa orang tua nero...DISCONTINUE tdak dapat di temukan di jurnalnya
1. Chapter 1

**FIC PERTAMA SAYA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA JADI MOHON BANTUAN NYA!**

**DESCLAIMER:DMC DAN KH BUKAN PUNYA SAYA  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: epiloge

**Verg****il** **POV**

Malam itu aku sedang bermain dirumah bersama Dante dan Ibu , aku dan Dante adalah saudara kembar. Saat itu aku sedang bermain mainan dengan Dante dan membahas tentang pesta ulang tahun nanti "Vergil,Dante nanti saat kalian ulang tahun yang ke-8 kalian ingin pestanya seperti apa?" Tanya Eva. Eva adalah ibu ku dan Dante kami.

"aku ingin pesta yang sangat meriah dan ingin punya kado yang banyaaak sekali hingga seperti pohon." Kata Dante,

"Bagaimana denganmu Vergil?"

"aku sama saja dengan Dante tapi aku ingin ada kue yang besaaar sekali." Kataku

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam, udara dingin, kegelapan menyelimuti teras depan rumah tanda akan adanya demon yang datang.

"ibu kami takut" aku dan Dante teriak secara bersamaan dan berlari memeluk ibu

Secara tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus kedalam rumah hingga membuat jendela terdobrak oleh angin dan langsunglah pintu rumah terbuka dengan kasar

BRUAK "AHHH" kami bertiga berteriak

Tiba-tiba saja ada banyak demon datang yang diutus oleh Mundus

"VERGIL DANTE CEPAT LARI DAN BERSEMBUNYI!" teriak ibu. Para demon mulai masuk kedalam rumah, Dante dan aku berhasil bersembunyi sedangkan ibu tidak para demon itu mengeluarkan scythe nya dan langsung menusuk tepat ke dada ibu hingga tembus dan menyebarkan (memuncratkan mungkin bahasa umumnya)darah kemana-mana dan sempat mengenai wajahku ,kami hanya bisa melihat dari dalam lemari dengan penuh rasa ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ada demon yang mendekat, Dante mulai panik hingga aku harus menutup mulutnya.

"Dante bersembunyilah dibalik pintu itu!" bisik ku sambil melihat ada sebuah pintu kecil dan disana ada ruangan yang hanya bisa diisi salah satu dari kami

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?" kata Dante dengan penuh kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"ku bilang cepat masuk!" ku mendorongnya tanpa memikirkan perkataannya. Demon itu tiba-tiba membuka pintu lemari dan melihatku sedang duduk ketakutan , aku ketakutan setengah mati setelah melihat mayat ibuku yang terus ditusuk oleh demon ditubuhnya itu padahal dia sudah tak bernyawa tapi demon itu tidak membunuhku, dia menggendongku dengan paksa ingin menculikku tapi aku memberontak dan langsung mengarah ke yamato. Aku ingat kata "vergil gunakan pemberian ayahmu ini jika adik mu sedang dalam bahaya antara hidup dan mati".

Langsung saja kuhunuskan pedangku dan langsung menebas salah satu demon itu, tapi aku kalah jumlah sehingga aku kabur. Aku berhasil kabur dan entah aku berada dimana sekarang kutanyakan kepada salah satu penduduk yang sedang berjalan "permisi pak boleh aku tahu ini ada dimana?"

"ini ada di Fortuna.. hey nak kau membawa benda berbahaya, hati-hati dengan itu!" kata orang itu

"baik terimakasih" jawabku . lalu aku mencari tempat tinggal dan termenung " Dante maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, kuharap kau sudah aman sekarang" kataku kepada diriku sendiri


	2. Chapter 2

**MOHON BANTUANNYA DAN MOHON DIREVIEW **

**DESCLAIMER**:** DMC DAN KH BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**

* * *

8 tahun sudah berlalu aku sudah berubah sifatku menjadi dingin kepada semua orang(sifat author juga sama sih tapi hanya kepada orang yang g dikenal aja) saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di fortuna tiba-tiba aku melihat wanita cantik,selama ini aku sering melihat wanita tapi….. dialah yang paling cantik dari semuanya, sangat cantik hingga membuatku terpaku kepada wanita itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru cocok dengan matanya yang berwarna biru langit cerah, dadanya yang besar sedang kesana-kemari dengan gelisah. Tanpa kusadari sekarang aku sudah didepannya lalu ku berkata "selamat siang nyonya, kenapa kau tampak gelisah?"

"aku sedang…. Hey kau bersikap baik padaku tidak seperti orang-orang tadi. Siapa namamu?" katanya dengan penuh rasa heran.

"nama saya Vergil ,siapa nama nona dan Kenapa kau begitu heran kalau ada yang bersifat baik padamu?"kataku

"namaku Aqua dan uh…mm orang-orang disekitar sini biasanya ingin membeliku ,aku sedikit kesal pada mereka karna telah menganggapku sebagai pelacur tapi aku terus diperlakukan seperti ini sehingga …" Katanya panjang lebar

" tak apa Aqua jika ada yang berani berbuat itu lagi akan kuhajar mereka" kataku sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih" katanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada tubuhku "ugh"geramku

"kau tak apa-apa?"kata wanita itu

"tak apa " jawabku. 'sial begitu saja ku sudah kena diabetes'(batin ku) " jadi Aqua, mengapa kau tampak gelisah?" sambungku

"aku sedang tersesat saat sedang mencari temanku, aku menggunakan pesawat itu (sambil menunjuk pesawat kecilnya)tapi aku terjatuh dan pesawatku rusak jadi aku sendiri disini sejak 1 minggu yang lalu dan aku sudah tak punya uang" kata Aqua

" jangan khawatir Aqua kau bias tinggal bersamaku." Sambung ku

" apa tidak merepotkan mu? Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh rasa berat hati

" tak apa jangan malu-malu" kataku, mukanya pun langsung memerah

"terima kasih"


End file.
